The life and changes in langley
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: On the surface of people all looks very easy, but beyond that there is all this madness that is unfolding
1. just some minds

The days in Rhode island were quite interesting and curious for people, because there happens what should happen in a normal city, but still madness became normal, and so in theory seems normal may be something completely foreign to the people living with madness and end every day. And of course Rhode Island is the perfect place to give this example.

The days could be as challenges, places like Quahog or Langley falls, where the most improbable things day occur after day, and every day your life could be in danger, but it seems that people have adapted over time to this madness but also all have their normal problems like every person might have like you, like me, or like any known or unknown person.

Today was a dark night in Rhode island moon had not risen, and the stars were hidden behind dark clouds, the streets of langley were lit by street lamps for the residential area in the house of Lisa Silver, Captain the fans, dancing queen, the prettiest girl in the whole school, the boys wanted to be with her and the girls wanted to be her, always she had what she wanted and when she wanted and seems to have the world at his feet.

She is in her room. Your room is painted light pink with a lot of different posters plastered on the walls of his room, a single bed with white sheets and a green quilt over a nightstand next to wood. A closet full of any item you can imagine, and a table of makeup with a mirror attached to the wall.

Lisa was lying in bed chatting on her laptop with her friends Amy and Janett.

Lisa: girsl were morning to go to the mall?

Janett: of course, need a new pair of shoes

Amy: We can go in my new car a white prius

Janett: fuck aunt, lucky, tomorrow raze with shops

Lisa: great, stayed after training, there are things I crave buy

Amy: Okay, see you tomorrow then

Lisa: Goodbye

Janett: tomorrow

Lisa off your laptop and keep it in a drawer and prepares to go to sleep, but his mind was a mess and check any sleep at night. Her pajamas is a tank pale pink and shorts of the same color. I stretched out on the bed, took a few deep breaths closing his eyes to think clearly and let your mind clear, or at least try. While some rays on the street and mixed with the water falling with great intensity thunder was heard, the mind was smooth kilometers away lost in their own thoughts to try to clear their own thoughts and feelings.

 _"Happens to me, I ... I should not be wrong, I'm the most popular girl in school and everyone wants to be with me and ... I should stop lying to myself, I'm just a pretty face in a good body, I'm just a hollow wrist for others and I have to act as if I found out anything. It's so exhausting, I have much to give, but nobody cares what I say do not listen to me, but it's the sacrifice I have to do to be popular and like people, however difficult it may be, having scared all the time wondering if this is the right clothes, or every word that I say not to end up marginalized, may be with the marginalized it is not so bad, being popular means working very hard to make a false facade of confidence and receive false friends who forsake you when something you do not like and make fun of you. Sometimes I wish that all these problems were to be just a normal girl, my fear and may even confess, confess my feelings to Steve, tell him I like not stop thinking about it, I've written a million times Steve x Lisa in my notebook while giving another silly class, I wake up like at 5:30 am to prepare and impress, I go early to school to see your stupid and pretty face in class or stand breath when passing near me"_

Lisa look for in a drawer of the nightstand to find a framed photo of her and Steve in dancing, hugging tightly across his chest with a smile. When I stop hugging kiss photo photo where was Steve, leaving a mark of his lips on the photo. Keep the photo again and fell asleep on the bed.

Secrets are things that we do, we say or think. The things we live can also be secret, being honest most people have a secret or two, I do not think anyone is an open book all the time but it is normal because of fear or embarrassment keep a secret we do not want it discovered.

In an apartment in the city center lies the Gordon doctor in his office, a room painted bench is clean and quiet with a large window overlooking buildings langley with a brown desk a large bookcase full of books the room has several tables and a big chair for patients.

Gordon, Amelia Gordon dark-skinned woman with short hair to the nape black with an elegant dark blue blouse and white skirt that reached her knees with black heels Dr.

Good afternoon, I hope you do not mind a session so late she said with a quiet, soft voice

'I had nothing better to do, it is also the center of this or under-le patient answered reluctantly

-well How was your day?

-normal, as always

-luis, I see that these hostile and annoying

-'I'm STILL UPSET THAT IS JUST DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE HERE

-in school has had four fights, one with a teacher who broke her arm, and the other 3 boys hospitalized she said ended in terror

-IS NOT MY FAULT THAT ARE PAPER

-Luis Ramirez, now you and I are going to have a serious conversation, have a big problem, they were about to denounce you, the only thing that saves you the juvenile facility are these sessions, now if you have something to say, say it or it myself I'll call to take you

-e ... okay, let's start with this stupid meeting

-Luis If you need to vent now is the time

-UNBURDEN, No I do not need any of that, you want me to say I'm angry all the time ... MY FATHER WHO IS IN JAIL AND I SEE OR JUST MY MOTHER IS A WHORE IS NOT HOW MANY TIMES HAS BEEN MARRIED AND PASSING OF ALL MY FAMILY AND ... AND SOMETIMES I THINK THE BEST iS DISAPPEARING or ... .no is, I have an older brother who is always drunk, he says he was like me and I honestly afraid to end up like.

-Got any other brother?

-two small one is like me and the other a nerd obsessed with something called ¿yaoi? No no, I do not get involved in their lives anyway

-you feel lonely?

-A little, I think I would have gone mad if not for s ... ... ..S. is no air conditioning here

Background lightning and thunder rumbled across the room to hear

-well continue

In the House of Yoshida, a quiet house, where the soft sound of musical notes played by a piano making a perfect harmony reverberated around the room, the piano was perfectly played by Akiko Yoshida the youngest of the house, young Akiko I was fully concentrated until her mother called her for dinner in the dining room that night would be just her and her mother. His father was on a business trip and Toshi had been sleeping with his friends.

In the dining room table she was already served by what Akiko and her mother began to eat.

The atmosphere at the table was tense as ever and silence reigned in the house, the only sound was that of their mouths chewing with your mouth closed, Hiko only gave him stern looks Akiko Akiko while you gaze avoided at all costs

-Akiko, How was your school?

Well, take the highest score on the math test

That's your job, you need to be perfect if you want to go to a good college

-Yes mother

That was all the conversation they had at dinner did not speak, did not looked, there was no contact, leaving only a tense atmosphere.

When he finally just picked Hiko dinner plates and was about to wash them while Akiko taking a shower and preparing to sleep, the only moments of peace that obtained for the next day will again go through the same routine. Waking up at 5:30 to study, get ready for school. As always it had to be perfect with punctuality, perfect in class, piano, in activities, in everything we do to be a good daughter

"Tired, I'm very very tired, every day the same story, the same conversations, the same weariness, I feel this is the only one minute to breathe, because my mother suddenly come to evaluate me on this day, it is sad to know that the only moment that I have for me is when I'm taking a shower, I can not have friends because my mother did spook as always, I try repeatedly with my brother's friends to no avail. I can not be with anyone I dated Steve's friend of my brother, but my mother forced me to break up with was a mistake because me he really liked, do not lose hope maybe someday everything fence me better and not have to worry anymore "

Akiko finished showering and went to his room where he got a blue pajamas sky, pajamas consisted of a button-down shirt and baggy pants of the same color, neat and perfect room full of trophies first place, books neatly placed in shelving and bed undefiled. A perfect room with a scent of air freshener.

At the moment Akiko lay in bed her mother appeared with a stapled sheets and a pen in hand.

-Akiko, The final evaluation before going to sleep


	2. the first and last day

The next day everything seemed to calm the sky was still cloudy and looked like it would rain soon, but that does not stop people to continue with their lives as if nothing.

In the Smith house everyone was preparing for a new day, one like any other, the family was having breakfast in the kitchen, and talking about trivial things

Hey Stan'll need $ 100,000 Roger said in a calm monotone

-¡What, NO WAY ! NO ¿¡SO THAT YOU WANT TO KNOW IF YOU CAN ! ?

-Well for a movie, obviously, I'll make the best film of movie history

-ugghh, I'm going to work-stan out of the kitchen and goes to work angry clenching his teeth hard and whispering nonsense

The kitchen is silent for a moment, to again be interrupted by Hailey

-Anyway, Mom, Jeff and I are going to the new cafeteria have created the fill hole donuts, and I need $ 20 for it please - said in a tone of little girl something to francine could not resist that look and their speech

-Well sure hon, here-francine out of his bag the ticket and gives it to hailey

-thanks mom, I love you -hailey hugging his mother and goes to his room leaving alone francine

Early that morning students and school teachers Pearl Bailey were preparing for another day of classes were at exam time and everyone was stressed at last, the students came and went through the halls, talking with friends and classmates even some book looked at the last moment because they had not studied.

He rang the bell so that all students enter their classes and take their seats. People were looking at her notes before she reached the master appeared. But Steve instead of looking at his notes, was watching his desk with his eyes and not caring absorbed with his own thoughts and in that conversation he had about him a while ago

Flashback

In the psychiatric hospital falls langley Steve Smith walked through the white corridors, in front of the two armed guards guiding the way up to a white room where there was only one table and two metal chairs facing each other were. In one of the chairs a man whose age was unknown since he had no skin on his face, his hair was burned with chemicals to the point of having no color was, had a jar in the mouth and even a straitjacket, chains in your ankles and other around the chest and abdomen tying him to the chair unable to move. Steve seemed unfazed by the person before him, and calmly sat on the metal chair that was in front of him.

It's been a while Steven lardo said the man hoarsely, serious and calm voice as if the situation that was outside normal

-I was coming to say goodbye, I need to get away from this place before I change my mind

-I see

-I ... I'm sorry ... I know I'm a coward to do this, but I honestly can not find another way out

-not think you're a coward, if you really need to go, do it, I will not tell you what to do, but be careful you do not know what will happen and that's the scariest

-yes, the trip is ready, tonight my friends and I go to langley. No time for how -the voice breaking Steve was going more and fear and sadness were very present

-I hope that you fence well Steven know you need to do this, I hope our paths cross again

-I ... I also think ... you gotta go ...

-Goodbye Steven hope you fence well

end Flashback

The teacher was passing the exams to students when I give it to Steve this back to reality looking at his colleagues who had already begun the exam. Steve started filling consideration as best he could and when I pass the time all students gave the exam and went to the other classes.

Meanwhile in the audiovisual room snot he was looking at an old box full of old and broken tackle, until suddenly found what he was looking for an old VHS tape that still worked, the carefully I watch to see if he could use. It seemed to work so I keep it in the bag and leave the box where it was before one of the shelves that were before him, and left.

Not much later the four friends found themselves in front of the lockers, barry was very nervous and scared, biting his nails and looking around falling cold sweat all over his body anxiety was killing him inside and not know if I could take it anymore .

Toshi had red and swollen eyes, his big dark circles under them. His disheveled and dirty, unkempt hair was completely. He had a sad look and I was shaking with fear without stopping the tears come back out.

When Steve saw the soul dropped down because he knew the problems that had lately, knew the pain was consuming, knowing something that hurts, know the truth and pain involved know that.

Soon after I came snot running down the hallway, avoid colliding with someone when I get his look was serious, and cold. Other than that it looked as usual, but it was really torn up inside

-Guys What if we skip class today? -said Steve somewhat worried

-Do not worry Steve, we just got to school we will be well-said with a fake snot friendly voice

-which just this, we'll go to recess so nobody will suspect, but there are still a few hours if you want to check out ...

-not quiet, we'll be fine, plus late morning no physical education so there will be no problems

-Barry, Toshi, are you okay?

Both nod slightly, but still remained silent in those knew that if they opened their mouths all they were silent would be released at that moment in time. But they agreed with snot too early to leave school, they needed a few hours to get away from everything, the plan, secrets ... trying to forget the pain of everything that had been happening to them lately.

Each went to his next class to stop thinking about the events that have been happening lately.


	3. bye

At the headquarters of the CIA stan was preparing to try to extract the information in front of a bathroom mirror, making time until she came, Sophie Quinnzel a murderous, bipolar and schizophrenic maniac, patient in the psychiatric hospital in Langley.

There have been rumors that she is now dealing with very dangerous terrorists, she also commented on blowing up a hotel with the vice president inside. It was not known much more alone that almost a month ago he escaped from the hospital with a bomb and nobody could see anything. Stan was a little scared, this girl became famous for murdering almost a whole plant of the mental hospital with a knife.

At 5 minutes bullock appeared to send stan to the interrogation room, walking down the aisles, they saw how the police officers were doing what they normally do, but some were shaking with fear, because in a way it is simpler to get in In your mind, but someone whose mind can not control it, not even oneself was impossible and unpredictable to know what they will do now.

They both came into the interrogation room a little worried, but seeing the girl handcuffed by the ankles and a straitjacket reassured them a little and with a deep breath deep Stan entered the room. Calm and serene or at least pretending to be, he slowly approached her and sat down on one of the chairs in front of her and began to evaluate her to see where to falter and to know her plan.

His half hair was oxygenated blond with green wicks and red tips, the other side was black with violet wicks and red tips. The bangs a blend of blond and black with electric blue tips. Her skin was clear with a small scar on the right cheek and under her left eye a heart-shaped cut. With pajamas and straitjackets, his eyes were frozen and serious without any feeling in her.

Stan was looking for something that could help, but was stopped by the voice of the prey

-You do not look anything like him-that comment alerted Stan

-To Whom?

-To your son

-You ... you know my son.- Stan was intrigued and frightened,

-You know one thing I hate chocolate, it has a disgusting taste, but I love chocolate donuts, how is that possible?

-do not change my subject-Stan's voice is serious and aggressive a silence is hovering over them only with the sound of the clock tick, the seconds passed and things got more tense, sophie started to play with His hands completely ignoring stan causing him to despair more and more. In a very short time the pressure was hovering over them the atmosphere was unbearable and stan could not but his jacket pulls a pistol and points at Sophie in the head, however she was very quiet

-you know the fucking difference between you and me is very simple you are paid to kill and justify it as "protect", I have the decency to do it for free and I do not deceive myself -Sophie could not help putting a smile Sadistic while listening to the voices in his head and they all had one thing in common to get out of here ...

Meanwhile in the port of rhode island the boys were inside a fishing boat about to leave but there was someone else besides them in there was meg Griffin


End file.
